


Always better with you

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity is pregnant - Freeform, angst with fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Olicity break-up: A few weeks after their break-up, Felicity tells Oliver that she's pregnant. But after what happened with William and between them, can they ever find a way back to together and become a real family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic soon after "Taken" but I was traveling so I couldn't publish it before 4x16 or 4x17, so it might be a little influenced by the newer episodes. Sorry for any mistakes. The next chapters will follow soon. Thank you for leaving a comment!

It was quiet. Far too quiet in Felicity's opinion. But she needed them to be alone. There used to be a time when she had enjoyed being down here or well in their other lairs as well. A time when being with Oliver was bliss and not like this, awkward, sad, silent.  
And now this.

This was really important and she had no clue how to begin.  
Oliver did this thing when he acted like she wasn't in the room but actually he noticed everything about her. And just from the way the muscles in his back were tensed up, she knew that he was on high alert. She knew him so well. 

Felicity took a deep breath. Apparently, it was a little too loud because Oliver immediately turned around. Their eyes met. There was still this fire in the way they looked at each other. Oliver reached out to her like it was an instinct but before his hand had reached her shoulder, he withdrew it. But somehow Felicity felt the lack of the touch she had been hoping for. It's been too long since he had touched her. Ever since she had placed the ring back on the table, they had practically never been alone or not busy. They had avoided talking to each other.

Felicity stared back at him and wondered how to phrase her next sentence.  
And then her mouth did, what it always did, it opened before the sentence had been fully formed in her head: "We need to talk. Actually I talk and you listen. At first, I mean. I need to know what you think...about this."

"About what?" Oliver asked. Confused Oliver was cute but Felicity told herself she wasn't allowed to think about that now.   
"Uhm about...us." The way she said it, it sounded like a question.

Oliver's expression became guarded. He nodded slowly.

“And by us, I mean you and me," she added unnecessarily.

It looked like Oliver wanted to smile at that but then he kept his stoic expression and told her: "Okay."

"Under different circumstances this would actually be great news but...this is us. Oliver, I know this seems like the worst possible moment but you have to know." Felicity paused.   
Oliver waited patiently.

"Oliver, I'm pregnant. " Whoops there it was. The big bomb.

At first Oliver didn't react. It looked a bit like he had gone into shock. Then his expression turned into wonder. And guilt. Poor Oliver always feeling guilty about everything in this world.

"Oliver, please say something," Felicity said after a while.

"Felicity, " Oliver started, "I don't know what to say…"

Felicity couldn't help it. She had to fill the silence.

"Look Oliver, I know this is some bad luck. But we are never lucky. Hell, we were supposed to be married by now. But now we are in this...situation and we are not even together. I know you don't want any more kids. Still weird to me that you already got one...anyway I have thought about this a lot...since well since I took the pregnancy test yesterday and... I want this baby. My mom always says that the only good thing that came out of her marriage to my dad was me. I'm 26 and a few months ago I wouldn't have said I was ready to be a mom. But now it's here," Felicity placed her hand on her stomach.

"And I already love it. I want this baby and I want them to grow up with a father. But I can't make you stay...be a dad...actually I know you won't....but it's still...it's your child as well as it is mine and I want to give you a choice that you didn't have with William. If you want to – if you really want it – then you can be part of our child's life. Which obviously means you would still be part of my life as well. But Oliver, this is an all or nothing thing. I know what it's like to lose a father and I know what it's like to lose you. So if you really want to be there, you have to promise not to leave when things get complicated...but then, that's what you'll probably do."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I believe you could have been part of William's life and protect him but you didn't ask me for my opinion so I couldn't tell you that. You say you want to keep people save but you can't do that when you continue to shut them out of your life. Thea is better off knowing about your secret and so is Laurel. You shut me out as well when you thought being with you could get me killed. So how can I know you won't walk away when you believe it's the right thing to do. That's what you do. You do what you believe is right but you don't include others in your decision. Being married, being a family, would mean exactly that. That you're never alone. That you always have someone to talk to and discuss important decisions with. I don't want to repeat your mistakes so I'm including you in this decision but if you decide to stay away, I will make sure it'll stay that way. I'm not afraid that our child will be hurt by some villain because to be honest at some point that will happen and we'll save them. And it will be bad but they can live with that.

“I'm afraid that my child will get hurt the same way I got hurt...believing the worst of their father, constantly wondering why their father didn't love them and left...so Oliver please, think about it."

Felicity finished and looked up at Oliver. His expression was troubled and when he met her eyes, she saw how much he still loved her. But was that enough?

Oliver looked down at his hands and then he looked back at her. Just staring at her until he finally said: “Thank you for telling me...I know the timing is anything but ideal...but I want you to know that when we were in Ivy Town, I could see this future for us...that we could have a family.”

Felicity nodded sadly and then she really did reach out to take Oliver's hand in hers.   
They sat like this for some minutes. Then Felicity gently pulled her hand back and got back on her feet. 

“I'll give you time to think,” she said and walked towards the elevator. When the elevator doors had closed, she couldn't help but cry a few silent tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's lucky to have John as his best friend. He gives great advice but that doesn't change the fact that he misses Felicity terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can keep up with daily updates. This one is technically half an hour after midnight but that still counts, okay? Fun story about the writing process of this fic. I wrote on the train like I do a lot but I was so into writing that I missed my stop and had to travel back again. Let me know what you think and thank you for the wonderful comments I received so far!

"Oliver, what's wrong?" John asked.

It was late at night or very early in the morning, whatever way you'd like to see it. But ever since Felicity had left, he had given up on sleep completely. Oliver looked up from his staring into nothingness.

"Hm?" He asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"You look bad. Even worse then last night, so I assume something happened...?"

Oliver nodded slowly.

" Is Felicity...?" John started.

"Felicity was here today. "

"Oh."

"She came to tell me...John, Felicity is pregnant."

"Pregnant? "

"Yes, it's...she's about five weeks pregnant.” He didn't tell John about it but he remembered that night. Or at least he wanted this night to be the night in which this miracle of a baby had happened. After Felicity had agreed to move up the date for their wedding, he had gotten down to kiss her and eventually she had pulled her arms around him, whispering into his ear: "Carry me to bed". And he did. That was just the beginning of one of the most wonderful nights of his life.

"And what now?" John asked bringing Oliver back to the present.

"Felicity is pregnant and we are not together. The only way this could be worse was if it wasn't mine...or maybe that would be better. I don't know...Felicity said she wanted to give me a choice I didn't have with William because my mother made sure I wouldn't know he existed. Felicity said that I should decide whether I want to be part of our child's life or not."

“And what do you think?”

“I don't know, John. A few weeks ago these news would have made me incredibly happy because Felicity made me believe that I could have it all...love, a normal or sort of normal day job and yes, a family. But she left and she took all my dreams with her.”

“Listening to you can be really depressing, some times, you know that, right?” John told him good naturally, “you and Felicity are meant to be together. You'll figure things out. I didn't watch you fall in love with each other over years for nothing.

“But let me be honest with you. I don't think you should have send William and Samantha away but I get why you did it. William only knew you for a short time and Samantha raised him on her own, believing you were still the old Oliver. He will wonder who his father was. But he'll be okay with Samantha and a possible future step-dad. 

“But this is Felicity and it's Felicity and your child. Felicity is part of Team Arrow as much as everyone else is and we can't do this without her. We can't do this without her because neither of us knows how to hack into each other's phones, let alone the FBI database. But you, Oliver, especially need Felicity because without her you are a broody, self-pitying vigilante.”

Oliver nodded like he agreed.

“And between Felicity and you and the rest of Team Arrow, this child will be very well protected. And look at Lyla and me. Lyla is Head of ARGUS and I basically go wherever you go. But Sara is loved and she's safe.”

“I put her in danger,” Oliver interjected regretfully. 

“Yes, well that...but she wasn't harmed. There's never a guarantee that those we love won't be in danger. But I'd say there are a lot of ways to mess up a childhood. Being a loving and attentive dad usually means the opposite.”

“John, you know, I still want that. A family and a future with Felicity. I just don't know how to believe in it anymore.”

“Well, Oliver, first of all you have to believe in yourself. You believe you can win her back and you will win her back. Felicity still loves you.”

He sounded so sure of this that Oliver wanted nothing more than to believe it was true. John got a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard and poured Oliver and himself a glass. 

“Felicity told me on the night we defeated Slade that she knew two things for certain. One was that I was not alone and the other was that she believed in me. Felicity always believed in me, always believed the best of me and even now, even through I have disappointed her in the worst way possible, she still believes in me enough to give me that choice.”

He took a long sip from his drink and looked up at his best friend. 

“If I remember correctly, Felicity also told you that you were not done fighting. So don't give up on her now, man. Fight for her and not against someone. Fight for this future you want. Don't fight against the darkness. Fight to reach the light again.”

“Thanks, John,” Oliver took another sip of whiskey, “I guess I needed to hear that right now.”

“You are my best friend, Oliver. I always have your back. Plus, I already wrote my best man speech so you better make sure I get to deliver it.”

For the first time that day, Oliver managed to smile. 

“So what's your next step?” John asked. 

“Actually...I want to talk to Felicity. You give great advice, John, but right now I'd love to talk to Felicity about this whole situation, ask for her opinion...she walks around when she's agitated and she always calls me out on my bullshit...”

“Then you should go and talk to her.”

“I don't think I can.”

“You said she broke off the engagement because you didn't include her in your decisions, because she felt like you didn't completely trusted her. Prove her wrong, show her you do want to be part of her life.”

Oliver nodded again and emptied his glass.

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll go and talk to her.”

“Good,” John got up, “I'm sorry. I have to get home...do you maybe want to come with me? I feel bad about leaving you her all by yourself. Have you been sleeping at all over the past weeks?”

Oliver sighed. “I can't. Not without her,” he admitted quietly. 

“Come one, then. At least at my place you'll get a proper breakfast.” John reached out to pull Oliver on his feet. 

“No, no, you have already Andy staying with you. I'm fine, really,” Oliver insisted. 

“No, man, you are not. Please come with me.”

Reluctantly Oliver allowed John to push him toward the elevator. 

As Oliver lay back on John and Lyla's couch, he wondered what exactly he would tell Felicity the next day. Eventually sleep found him. However it wasn't very long until he woke up with a start, reaching beside him...only to find the space next to him empty and cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a visit from Laurel and opens up to her.

Felicity stared at the computer screen at her office at Palmer Tech but she didn't really see anything.  
Startled by a gentle knock at her office door, she looked up.

“Laurel? What are you doing here?” Felicity asked.

Laurel smiled and came closer to Felicity's desk. 

“I haven't seen you in a while. I thought I might drop by and see how you're doing.”

I'm fine,” Felicity said automatically. But of course she was anything but that. 

“I thought so,” Laurel said with a knowing smile. 

“I know that “I'm fine” is code for “I don't want to talk about it” and respect that. But I wanted you to know that if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. And I would be the last person to come up with excuses for Oliver's behavior. I don't want to compare your situation to mine, Oliver and I, we didn't work out together for a hundred reasons. But I believe I can understand you quite well.”

Felicity nodded: “Thank you. I appreciate that. You are right, though... I have been avoiding Team Arrow because John wants to see us patch up things up again as if it was that simple. And Thea, I think she is a bit in denial. She really was into this whole wedding planning with my mom. So yeah, I appreciate that you understand, better than probably anyone, what's it like to be angry and sad because of Oliver.”

Laurel reached out to pull Felicity in a much needed hug. Felicity let out a sob that had been inside her for far too long. 

“And yet, you still love him,” Laurel said gently. 

“I do,” Felicity whispered. Tears were ruining her usual perfect make-up. 

It was time to open up, Felicity decided. She hadn't really expected that she would tell Laurel that she was pregnant before her mom knew. Laurel proved once again to be an excellent listener. 

“And now I'm pregnant and I'm sitting in my office crying.”

“Sh,” Laurel made a smoothing sound, “it's okay. It's okay to cry sometimes.”

So Felicity just cried and Laurel handed her a paper tissue. 

“Have you and Oliver ever talked about having children?” She asked after a while. 

“No, I know we should have...we were about to get married after all, but somehow the moment never felt right to discuss it. On the morning of the day you and Thea showed up, when Oliver first wanted to propose to me….we had brunch with our neighbors, the Hofmans, and they told us how we had to register our future kids for school already…Oliver sort of winced and said with a laugh: “We haven't talked about it.” and I smiled like it was a ridiculous idea. It seemed like it back then but I hadn't really thought about marrying Oliver then as well. It just felt amazing to finally be with him. But you know, I was never quite sure it could last forever….and it didn't...”

Laurel smiled ruefully. 

“Well, when I was with Oliver...before the island, I imagined exactly that. I would scribble Mrs Laurel Queen in my notebooks.” She laughed a little. 

“And now, that is very far away from what my life is like now. Not only because I'm no longer in love with Oliver but because I'm a different person from the one I was nine years ago. Why I am telling you this is...I want you to know that I believe it is possible to make a lot of bad choices and still be able to make the right choice when it really matters. I do believe that people can change because of what I know about myself, what I have seen with Sara, with Oliver…”

“Laurel, I know what you are trying to do and appreciate it, really...but you of all people should know that there's one thing about Oliver that won't change: He's a lone wolf: If he gets the choice between lying and telling an uncomfortable truth, he'll always take the first option. I don't think that are the qualities one should be looking for in a husband or a father. But also he might trust me more than most people, but he didn't trust me enough to tell me that he had a son. And I will always wonder what else he's hiding from me. He claims it is to protect me but what he doesn't seem to get it is that I can decide for myself what I need protection from. It's my life and it's my choice. I don't know how often I told him that…”

“And you think, not marrying Oliver was the right choice?” Laurel wanted to know.

Felicity looked up at Laurel. Her expression was fierce for a moment and she wanted to say: “Yes, it was,” but instead she just opened her mouth and closed it again. Laurel seemed to get the unspoken words anyway. 

“If Oliver should really decide to stay out of your child's life, out of your life, what will you do?”

“I don't know, Laurel, I don't know. All I know for sure is that I'm sick of getting hurt. I know I was the reason why Oliver came back to Star City in the first place, I told him we could have it all. I was wrong. On our first date Oliver told me that he noticed the very day he walked into my office that there was something special about me. He told me how I was his light. But the thing is, I feel like my life only really started when I met Oliver and joined Team Arrow. And now, I have to start over, I guess.”

Felicity unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach where their baby was growing. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know how she could live without Oliver. He had been a constant in her life for the past four years. She had told him in their first night together that he changed her life for the better and that was still true. Maybe after all, the baby was the best thing that would come from these four years with Oliver. 

“Felicity, I understand you, really I do but I still believe that you and Oliver are meant to be together. I've known Oliver practically for my whole life and I have never seen him as happy as he is with you.”

Happy. There was this word again. Felicity remembered how she had once told Oliver: “You know, you're always saying how you want me to be happy? Well, the thing is as long as you are in my life, I am.”   
She couldn't help but wonder if that was still true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first draft for this chapter last week and when I edited it today it was really hard for me to finish it without crying because I'm not okay with Laurel's death. And it really makes me sad to know that this scene or even just a normal Felicity/Laurel or in fact any more scenes with Laurel will never happen now. Why? Okay, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really like the Felicity/Laurel friendship and I think Felicity needed someone to open up to. Thank you for all the lovely comments I got so far and I once again managed to update within 24 hours! I like to keep that up and every comment motivates me to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver made a choice and he visits Felicity to talk about it.

Oliver had come to a decision and he wanted to see Felicity as soon as possible. But he was nervous about this talk. He considered showing up at Palmer Tech but then he decided against it. He didn't want to piss her off right from the start. Felicity had already moved into her own flat, it was close by where she used to live before they had left for their summer together. Ultimately his feelings had proved to be right. It had all felt too good to last forever. You shouldn't think like that, a nagging voice in his head told him that had a strong resemblance to John's.

Oliver sat in a car across from Felicity's apartment building for about two hours. He didn't know when she was coming back home that day because she hadn't told him in the morning. She hadn't called him during lunch. She hadn't send him a text about how she was looking forward to dinner with him that evening. In fact they hadn't interacted at all since yesterday afternoon which wasn't that long if he was honest. But still, he missed her. The loft was far too big without her and the lair far too quiet.

A blue car stopped in front of Felicity's house. He could see that Curtis was the driver. At least she had someone who looked after her, he thought. Felicity got out of the car and with a wave for Curtis, she entered her house. Oliver waited about half an hour longer. He knew how Felicity liked to take a shower after a long day of work.  
Then he took the stairs up to her flat on the fourth floor and rang the bell.

"I'm coming," Felicity called and he heard her footsteps coming closer. Then there was a pause, followed by a surprised: "Oliver"

The lock clicked and Felicity opened the door. She had already changed out of her dress and heels and wore pajama pants with a floral print and a pink tank top. 

"Hey," Oliver said.

"Hey," Felicity replied quietly.

"I'd like to talk to you," Oliver said and somehow the words sounded weird to him.

Felicity seemed to hesitate but then she opened the door wider and motioned for him to come inside. Next to the door was a tiny pistol on the table for the letters and keys and Oliver couldn't help but smirk. Felicity never stopped to surprise him.

"I took some precautions. Thea gave it to me," Felicity explained as she had noticed his glance.

"Good," Oliver said.

"So you wanted to talk?" Felicity brought them back to the reason of his visit.

"Yes....I....Felicity, I talked to John about us, about our baby...."his voice caught when he said "our baby" and he noticed how Felicity had stopped to breath for a moment.

"And John gives great advice, you know that but somehow I didn't really want to discuss this with John. I wanted to talk to you. Wanted to tell you how I felt about this situation.” He paused, not sure how to continue. 

“And how do you feel about this situation?” Felicity wanted to know.

“Can we...sit down?” Oliver asked, still standing in Felicity's corridor. 

“Oh yes, of course...sorry,” Felicity babbled and lead him into the living room. “Please sit down.”

She motioned for him to sit on the couch. Then she slowly sat down next to him, leaving much more space between them than he wanted but he decided not to think about the distance between them for now. 

“So…?” Felicity said.

“Remember how I told you that I knew two things for sure before I went to face Ra's?”

Felicity nodded.

“And now there are two things that I know again. The first is that I love our baby already. It's a miracle, really. And I want to watch him or her grow up, I want to hear their first cry, their first word and watch their first step….I want to be a good father. And I still want to marry you and spend the rest of my life you. Believe me, I have never been so sure about anything as I am sure about this.”

Felicity nodded again. “And the second thing?” She asked, recalling their conversation from over one year ago. 

Oliver held her gaze for a moment and said: “I love you.”

Felicity's eyes shone as if she was about to cry. For a second Oliver was sure she would say it back. Say “I love you, too” like they always used to. 

Instead Felicity didn't say anything which was very uncharacteristically for her. 

“Felicity?” Oliver said. It was just her name but it meant everything to him. 

“Oliver, I wish it was that easy...I wish we could just be a normal family. I wish love was enough to solve all of our problems. But it is not. Because I do still love you, Oliver. But I...can't marry you. It's better for us this way and for our child. What if we try and then it doesn't work out again? You fall back into your habit of lying? And then we have a child who has to suffer through that...maybe then you will want to leave for good. I don't think I can go through that... However, I accept your choice and I'm glad you want to be part of our child's life.”

Felicity's voice sounded broken but she spoke calmly. But for Oliver, her words hurt worse than a punch into his guts. He knew that his life has been anything but easy. But he had hoped despite reason that he could fix this. So he decided it wasn't over yet. He would still see Felicity. He would see and take care of their child. 

“Felicity, please tell me what I can do to prove to you that I am a man who deserves to marry you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. For not telling you about William, for making you believe that I didn't trust you. But I do trust you. I trust you with my life and I value your opinion more than anybody else's. I would do anything to go back and change the past. But I can't...I can only beg you to forgive me because Felicity, I can't give up on you. You said that's what makes me a hero but I don't know if I can be a hero without you.”

Felicity smiled at him with tears in her eyes and he felt the tears filling up his own eyes but he quickly blinked them away. 

“Just because we are no longer together, you can't give up what you are doing to save this city. It still needs you, as the Green Arrow and as Oliver Queen. You can do this without me. And you are not alone,” Felicity told him. Even now, she managed to make him feel better. Even now, she still believed in him as a hero. A hero but not her future husband. 

“You might be right. I can learn to go on without you. I can learn to sleep without you beside me. I can learn to not look at the space where you should be and miss you and who knows, I might even be able to learn some hacking skills.”

At that Felicity actually managed to let out a short laugh. 

“But the thing is, Felicity, that I'm always better with you. So I want you to know that I will never give up on you, on us and if there's anything you need, anything at all, I will be there. I promised you once that you are not going to lose me and I'm keeping that promise. Our child gives me even more reason to fight to for a better world for him or her to grow up in.” 

Oliver had told her he would be honest with her. So he had to tell her this even though it made her look so sad. He wanted nothing more but to pull her into hug but he didn't dare to touch her because he was afraid if he did touch her now, he wouldn't be able to ever let go of her again.

“You can give pretty touching speeches,” Felicity said eventually, smiling through her tears.

Oliver cleared his throat. He felt like he needed to get out of here before he would completely break down.

“Okay, I think I should go now. Please let me know if you have any news about the baby, okay?” He said and he couldn't help but gently stroke her cheek, wiping away one of her tears. 

“Okay,” Felicity whispered. 

Oliver got up and walked toward the door, when Felicity called out: “Oliver!”

Oliver spun around. 

“Actually there's something you could do for me,” she said. 

“What do you need?” he asked. 

“Could you…,” Felicity hesitated, “could you maybe stay with me until I fall asleep? It's just I haven't really slept in weeks and being pregnant makes me even more tired than usual.”

“Yes, of course,” Oliver said immediately, surprised by her request. Pleasantly surprised through. 

Felicity smiled a real smile this time and then led him into her bedroom. She slipped under the covers and he sat down next to her.

“Thank you,” Felicity whispered as she reached for his hand over the covers.

“Good night, Felicity,” Oliver whispered back. 

And just a few minutes later, Felicity was fast asleep. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. Oliver could have watched her for the whole night but eventually he remembered that he had to get back to the lair. He leaned down to give Felicity one last kiss on the forehead and quietly left her flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tearful talk...the next chapter will be more cheerful. Thank you for commenting!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times a good night's sleep can work miracles. Felicity wakes up with a plan.

Felicity woke up and for a wonderful moment it felt like everything was okay. But then she felt the urge to throw up. She sprinted into her bathroom and leaned over the toilet seat, trying desperately to get her hair out of the way. That was another downside of being pregnant. When she felt like there was nothing left in her stomach, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth to get the awful taste out of her mouth. 

Then she sat down on the toilet seat, exhausted. Puking was so gross. And suddenly she felt really lonely. If Oliver had been here, he would have held her hair back and told her it was all going to be okay. He would kiss her forehead and ask her if there was anything he could do for her.

Felicity thought back to what he had told her yesterday. How he was always better with her. And not for the first time, she wondered if she really had made the right choice. She felt the lack of the ring on her finger as she looked down at the place where it had been for two months.   
Her future with Oliver had looked so amazing and she wondered if she had given up on him, on them, too early. She had been part of a superhero team but maybe this time she had acted like a coward, leaving rather than staying because she was afraid of getting hurt again. 

“I'm always better with you.” That sentence also applied on how she felt about Oliver. And with that in mind, she made a decision. A plan formed in her head. But first, she had to throw up again.

Then she had to call Curtis. It was only half past six in the morning but Curtis would probably be up already.

“Good morning, Felicity!” he greeted her cheerfully. 

“Hey Curtis, I need you help,” she started.

“With what? Is the Green Arrow okay? Is someone in danger? Are you in danger?” Curtis rambled.

Felicity couldn't help a smile. Maybe she should have started this conversation differently.

“No, everyone is fine,” Okay that was small lie, “this is about...” She didn't know exactly what to say. Why hadn't she thought this through before she had picked up the phone? And then she decided that the truth might be the easiest solution here.

“This is about my love life. I have to tell Oliver something really important and I feel like I have to tell him right now. So could you please excuse me at the office?”

“Does this mean, you and Oliver are getting back together? Awesome! I mean that's what you'll tell him right? Because you looked a lot happier when you were still with him. You make a great couple and he's really hot, too,” Felicity could practically hear how Curtis winced. “Uhm...but he's straight and I'm married,” he added quickly.

“It's okay, Curtis. And I can't argue. He is hot but that's not the main reason why I need to tell him that I want to be with him. So can you make sure everything at Palmer Tech goes smoothly?”

“Of course! Everything for true love. But what should I tell them? I can hardly tell them that you have to make out with your ex-fiance...”

“Yeah, you are right. I haven't really thought about that...okay, just tell them it's because of the pregnancy. Most of the board are men anyway and have no clue about women problems. And as a matter of fact I already puked twice today,” Felicity told Curtis. 

“YOU ARE PREGNANT?” Curtis shouted and Felicity had to hold her phone a little farther away from her ear. 

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT?”

“Uhm...because I only know it myself for a couple of days...I wanted to tell you in person. I'm sorry,” Felicity said.

“Congratulations, Felicity! A baby, wow! And it's Oliver's right? Oh, that's why?...That's why you get back together?” Curtis asked. 

“Thanks, Curtis. Well, it wasn't exactly planned. Certainly not like this but the baby is not the reason why I want to be with Oliver again. I just realized that I feel so much better with him in my life,” she explained. 

“Aw, that's so cute! Okay, I'll just tell them you are suffering from morning sickness. And don't worry, I have everything under control,” Curtis reassured her. 

“Thank you, Curtis!”

“Now, get the guy!” Curtis told her.

“I will,” Felicity said and hung up. 

Now that her plan was becoming more concrete, she felt nervous that if this would really work out as she had imagined it. This kind of nervousness was strangely connected to Oliver. She had been nervous about their first date despite the fact that she had known him for years and had already seen him shirtless. And now, she was nervous again, although this was Oliver. Oliver. She could do this.

Felicity went to her closet and pulled out a white dress. She had bought it on a shopping trip with her mom. It wasn't her dress for the wedding reception. It was her honeymoon dress. The dress in which she would have changed into after the wedding when Oliver and her left for Bali. The dress Oliver would have pulled of her on the night of their wedding. Her other wedding dress had a huge, elaborate skirt and there was no way she could put it on without the help of at least one other person, let alone run through the whole city without attracting attention to herself.   
No, this white dress would do. It was knee-length, had a lace-top and a thin, elegant blue belt to give it a touch of color.   
She took a shower, put on the dress and made her hair. She decided to let it fall loosely down over her shoulders and only pulled back a few strands to keep the hair from falling into her face. Then she applied her make-up, as little as possible but bright, pink lipstick. 

Felicity looked in the mirror and she had to admit, she liked what she saw. Now, she only had to make sure Oliver was where he was supposed to be. Between Laurel, Thea and John, she picked John because he was the least likely to chat with the others about her request. And sure enough, John immediately promised her, he would get Oliver to the lair on his own. The lair was where it had all began so it only felt right to be there, even though it was a different lair now. 

Felicity got into her car and drove to Oliver's former campaign office. Before she left the car, she took a deep breath. She was really doing this. But she was sure about Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is lighter than the ones before and soon the fluffy part of this fic will start...Thanks for commenting! I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes to see Oliver, wearing a white dress. But of course, they have to get interrupted by a mission for Team Arrow.

John had told him they got a lead on Malcolm and he should come to the bunker immediately. Since he hadn't done anything but brooding around and reliving the last night at Felicity's flat, he was glad for any distraction.  
But when he arrived at the bunker, he was alone. Their gear still in place and no sign that anyone had been there after he had left it at four in the morning.  
Feeling a little uneasy, he sat down in Felicity's chair and decided to wait. John would probably be here any moment. And really, as soon as he had thought that thought, he heard the elevator going down and the door opened. But it wasn't John. It was Felicity.  
She was gracious as always as she stepped out of the elevator. She wore a knee-length white dress which she had never seen on her before. Was that what he thought it was? A wedding dress?

"Hey," Felicity said as she stood before him.

"Hey," he replied automatically.

“I asked John to make sure we would be here alone...” Felicity said but somehow it didn't make sense. She was here because of him?

“You did?” he asked stupidly and got up to stand in front of her. 

“Yeah, I wanted to see you. I kind of had a revelation this morning and I wanted to talk with you about it.” Felicity looked nervous and incredibly beautiful. 

Oliver just nodded and waited for her to go on. 

“I thought about what you told me yesterday...how you are always better with me and it occurred to me...”

An alarm went off. Oliver cursed. Of course, they couldn't be so lucky as to have an important conversation without any interruption. He was tempted to just switch of the alarm and his phone. Felicity had been about to say something that would probably change his life. And now?

For a moment Felicity just stood there, indecisive. Then she sat down on her chair as if she had never left at all. 

“Felicity, what are you doing?” Oliver asked confused. He hadn't checked his phone although it was still vibrating in his pocket. 

“I'm looking up what's going on. Remember, I was the one who set up this alert? There's a crime in process. You need to gear up,” she told him, eyes focused on her computers. 

“What?” Oliver asked, astonished. He hadn't expected this. Felicity acted like it was a normal day in the bunker. Like she was back on the team. 

“Oliver, just because Darhk is locked up, it doesn't mean that there are no other bad guys in this city. It's a robbery in a jewel store. I'll give you the location and call John and Thea. Laurel is at work. Really a robbery, in the middle of the day? I was sure we could talk in peace at that time of the day...anyway, you really should gear up now,” Felicity babbled. 

Oliver had really missed this. But still, he wanted to know what she had come to tell him and why she wore that pretty white dress. 

“Felicity, don't you think John and Thea could handle this on their own? I mean, you were about to say something important…?”

Felicity was already typing furiously on her beloved keyboard but now, she looked up and turned to face Oliver. 

“Oh yes, I mean no. You have to go now because if we wait for John and Thea to gear up and get there, it will be too late. We can talk later,” Felicity said.

“Are you sure?” Oliver gave it one more try although he had already gone halfway to his Arrow suit. 

“Yeah, I'm sure. That's just how it is with us. There's always something...something coming between us, especially when we want to talk, I guess. But it doesn't matter now. You have to go!” 

“Okay,” Oliver geared up in no time at all and was back next to Felicity. 

“Alright, I will go stop the robbery. Then I come back here and we'll talk, okay?” Oliver leaned down slightly, so he was at eye level with Felicity. 

“Yes,” Felicity told him, “stay safe.”

“I will,” he said and then he leaned forward all the way to kiss her. 

It had been a reflex. Suddenly it had all felt right again. Felicity was back in front of her computers, back in the bunker, back on the team. Oliver was prepared to pull back immediately. He shouldn't have kissed her. But then he felt how Felicity kissed him back. It felt like breathing for the first time after a long time spent suffocating. 

Eventually they pulled apart. Felicity licked her lips. He really wanted to kiss her again but she whispered: “You have to go now.”

Oliver nodded and then, with a last glance at Felicity, he left the bunker on his motorcycle. 

Wind was rushing past him as he got onto the highway. He knew he should focus on the mission but he couldn't help thinking about Felicity and their kiss. It didn't really help that she was in his ear. 

“Green Arrow, Speedy and Spartan are on the way now. The robbers left for the second highway but if you turn left now, you can still catch up with them,” Felicity said. 

“Got it,” he replied shortly. 

“I'm on my way,” he heard John through the comm. 

“Me too,” that was Thea. 

It was like always. Team Arrow chased after some bad guys, Felicity talked to them through the comm and Laurel brought the criminals to justice. It was thrilling, it was dangerous and yet, Oliver felt lighter than he had in weeks. The feeling of their kiss and the promise of their conversation, carried him through it all.

“We are on our way back now,” John said through the comm. 

Oliver accelerated his motorcycle. He wanted to be the first to get back. Back to Felicity.  
Felicity sat in front of her computers just as he had left her. A content smile on her face as she typed away on the keyboard. She was probably catching up on what she had missed since she had left Team Arrow weeks ago. For a moment, he just watched her. She didn't seem to have heard the door of the elevator. But then, her look reached him. She smiled.

“Hey,” Felicity said. 

“Hey,” he replied, he pulled off his mask and went to stand next to her. 

“It felt good to be back down here,” she told him.

“Yeah,” he said, smiling, but then he remembered that he didn't know how long this would last.

“Felicity, about before I left...what did you want to tell me?” he asked.

“Oliver, I...” Felicity began but they got interrupted once again. Thea and John arrived in the bunker. 

“Felicity, what are you doing here?” Thea asked and run forward to give her friend a hug.

“Uhm, I'm...I just wanted to talk to Oliver about something...about the baby, actually but then we heard the alarm and I thought since I'm already here, I might as well help,” Felicity replied quickly but Oliver could pick up that the baby was not the reason for her visit. 

“The baby!” Thea shouted, “I haven't congratulated you, yet! That's so awesome! I'm going to be an aunt...again. Anyway, I can always babysit. I love babies.”

“Thanks, Thea! Sure, you can babysit. That would be great,” Felicity told her. 

“Have you talked about names yet?” Thea wanted to know, “I have a few suggestions.”

“No, we haven't,” Oliver said, “but we probably should discuss it soon, very soon.”

John seemed to pick up the hint because he grinned and said: “Right now might be a good time to discuss it. Let's give them some privacy, Thea.”

Thea looked between Oliver, Felicity and John and then groaned. 

“Okay, okay, consider myself gone. I have to meet Laurel at her office anyway. Bye and make wise decisions.” With these words, Thea left. John followed her with a last reassuring smile in Felicity and Oliver's direction. 

“Okay, we are alone,” Oliver said. He pulled a chair over to sit down across from Felicity. 

“Yes, we are alone...” Felicity said and it looked like she was thinking of a way to start. “I had a whole speech planned when I first got here but now...”

Oliver kept silent and patiently waited for her to find the right words. 

“Oliver,” that was a good beginning, Oliver decided and his heart beat faster just from the way she said his name, “you always keep saying how I'm the light in your life. When you asked me, if I wanted to marry you, you asked me if I wanted to make you the happiest man on the face of the earth. The thing is, I feel like I never told you quite enough how much you mean to me. I'm always better with you. Just like you said.

“You believe in me... you always believed I was more than just an IT girl and look where it got me? I'm 26 and I'm CEO. You brought me into your life of adventure and danger but this,” she pointed to the bunker around them, “this gave my life purpose. You made me believe that everything is possible. But most importantly you made me feel loved.” Felicity paused. Oliver just stared at her. He was so in love with her and he never could quite believe how she could feel the same for him. But she did. At least she had. 

Felicity continued: “Being married means that you lean on your partner for support but it also means that you can forgive their mistakes. And Oliver, I can forgive you now.”

“Thank you,” Oliver whispered and he felt like crying of relief. 

Felicity took Oliver's hands in hers and looked him deeply into his eyes. “You have asked me this a few times already, so I think it's only fair that it's my turn now,” Felicity said, “Oliver Queen, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended with a cliffhanger, sort of...I know they might have gotten back together rather quickly but I couldn't deal with them not being together anymore, so at least in this AU, Olicity are on their way to fix things between them. Thanks for commenting! There are at least two more chapters to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing follows a proposal, right? And some wedding planning.

Oliver looked surprised to say the least. Even a little shocked. It was definitely not the reaction Felicity had hoped for.

"Are you sure?" Oliver finally asked. Still, not the answer Felicity had expected.

"Sorry? What? I just asked you if you wanted to marry me and you want to know if I'm sure? Of course, I'm sure. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't," Felicity told him and when he didn't reply right away, she continued to babble: "I know it's usually the man's job to propose but you've already done that and I broke off the engagement, so technically now, I have to ask you to give me the ring back. And anyway, we are not a usual couple when gender roles are concerned. I mean, I'm the breadwinner and you are...currently unemployed. Ugh, sorry...I didn't want to rub this in on you. You do a great job no one knows about..."

"Felicity?" Oliver interrupted her gently.

"Yes?"

"I didn't ask you "Are you sure?" because I'm not sure. I told you, I'm more sure about you than I've been about anything else in my whole life. But I can't help but wonder why now? It's been 37 days since you gave me back the ring."

He pulled said ring out of his coat pocket.

"You kept it?"

"I told you I couldn't give up on you."

Felicity looked at the ring and then back at Oliver.

"I ask you now because it's been 37 days which is too long. Because frankly, I threw up this morning, my head was bent over the toilet seat and I had no one to hold back my hair and tell me everything would be okay. I felt really lonely and I missed you. But it's not like me being pregnant can miraculously fix everything. The baby only gave us a reason to sit down together and finally talk to each other and not just to others about us. This morning was just another moment where I could see that I'm always better with you.   
"So what do you say?"

"Yes," Oliver said without any hesitation. "Yes, I want to marry, Felicity."

Oliver reached out to take her face into his hands and kiss her, long and hard. Somehow, they ended up back on their feet, their arms firmly wrapped around each other. Eventually, Oliver lifted her up just like he had during their first night together. Still kissing, he carried her toward the mats in their combat training area. Suddenly Felicity realized what was happening. 

“Oliver, wait...” Felicity whispered. Oliver looked at her so intensively that it was hard to not keep kissing him. 

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“Let's get married,” Felicity replied, her legs still wrapped around Oliver's waist. 

“Yes,” Oliver said and started to kiss her again. It took her a lot of restrength to pull back again.

“Why do you think I came here, wearing a white dress?” Felicity asked.

Oliver's gaze traveled down her dress and he grinned: “I have noticed the color of your dress. And it's gorgous.”

“So what do you think?”

“Wait…,” Oliver asked and as the revelation hit him, he nearly dropped Felicity to the ground. He got his grip around her tightly again and then slowly sat her down in front of him.

“Wait...are you saying we should get married today?” He put an emphasis on the last word.

Felicity nodded eagerly. “I think we had enough interruptions, don't you?”

“Yes, I can't wait to be finally married to you. But how?”

“I can't really believe I'm doing this but you know in the city where I'm from, a spontaneous wedding is pretty common.”

“You want to go to Vegas?” Oliver asked her disbelievingly. 

Felicity sighed and then she nodded: “It's the best solution. If we wait or try to organize something here, the press will find out about this or worse some bad guy will and then someone will try to ruin our wedding. I just feel it. But in Vegas? No one knows us or cares what Oliver Queen is up to.”

“So we won't tell anyone…? Not even the team, your mom?” Oliver wanted to know.

“Right, we wanted to have just a small venue...just closest family and friends...maybe we could wait then, just a few more days for my mom and Thea to plan it,” Felicity wasn't so sure of her great plan all of a sudden. She wanted to live with Oliver happy ever after and if they got married behind her mom and Thea's back, their married lives might be shortened by an angry sister-in-law and her mother who were robbed of planning a fairy tale wedding.

Oliver gently rested his hand on her shoulder and told her: “Felicity, this is not about them. They will understand...eventually and we can still have a party with them some time later. To be honest, I don't care about where we get married, as long as it's you I'm marrying and it's soon.” Oliver just knew what to say. 

“Okay, let's do this. I'm already dressed. You might want to change out of this suit though,” Felicity said, pointing at Oliver's green gear. 

“Oh, right,” Oliver kissed her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom of the bunker. 

“Honey, have you any idea how long it's going to take us to actually get to Vegas?” Oliver called from inside the bathroom. 

“When will you stop forgetting that I'm CEO of a multimillion dollar company…? I have a private jet,“ Felicity called back. She could hear water running and Oliver's laughter. 

“Sorry, Felicity, won't happen again.”

Don't make promises, you can't keep, Felicity thought. But she didn't say it. She was in a happy bubble and she wanted it to stay that way. 

A few minutes later, Oliver stepped out of the bathroom. He wore a black tuxedo with a black bow-tie and because he hadn't buttoned up his tux-jacket yet, Felicity could see the sexy suspenders underneath it. His eyes were completely fixated on her. She felt a shudder run down her spine.

Oliver reached out to touch her cheek and in this very moment Felicity wanted to get a hold of those damn suspenders. They laughed as they realized what they were doing and Felicity pulled Oliver closer to her, so they could kiss. 

“Let's get married!” Felicity whispered against Oliver's lips.

“Yes, let's get married,” Oliver whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm very sorry I couldn't update this fic yesterday. So here you go, some fluff to cheer you up...this might be getting a little improbable. But it's fanfiction, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for leaving comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver get finally married.

Oliver had to admit, traveling by private jet was quite nice. Especially since Felicity sat on his lap all flight long. As soon as they landed in Las Vegas, Felicity jumped of his lap and carefully straightened the skirt of her dress. 

“This is so exciting!” She beamed and reached out for his hand to pull him up to his feet as well. Obviously, she wasn't nearly strong enough for him, but it was a cute gesture anyway. Felicity led him out of the plane and the airport.

“Where are we going?”  
“Just trust me, okay?” Felicity said.

“Always,” Oliver replied and followed her curiously. 

 

They got into a taxi and Felicity told the driver an address just like any local would. 

"I'm really curious to get to know your home town...the city where you grew up in," Oliver told Felicity. 

"Ugh, I don't know...Vegas isn't that great of a place to actually live there. But I guess, it's worth a visit," Felicity said, while she stared out of the window.

"Do you miss it?" He asked carefully. He wondered why he had never asked her that before. 

Felicity glanced back at him and then back outside the window. 

"I couldn't wait to get away, when I was a teenager. But it's still home, you know...?"

"Yes, I understand," Oliver replied and then a thought occurred to him, "Would you do the same for Vegas? "

"What do you mean?" Felicity looked at him again.

"I mean we risk our lives to save Star City. For the rest of the team it's our home but for you, it's just a city, I guess..."

Felicity smiled: "Oliver, it's not just a city. It's my new home. Home isn't about a place, it's about the people. And my home is with you. But it's nice to have my mom around so much recently...since she's dating Lance..oh...right, it's Quentin now."

Oliver grinned and leaned in to kiss her. “You know how after I returned back from the island everyone asked me if it felt good to be home again and I didn't really know how to reply. Starling City, the Queen mansion, it was home and yet it felt completely different from before I left. But then, we had the foundry, I had you and John and I remembered again what it felt like to feel home.”

Felicity smiled gently and reached out to place her hand on his tight. 

A little while later, the taxi pulled over and they got out. 

They stood in front of a little, white chapel that was surrounded by a nice, blossoming rose garden. 

"This looks really beautiful," Oliver said.

"Right? I drove past this on my way to school and always thought if I were to get married in Vegas, it should be here."

"And now we are here."

They entered the chapel and found an elderly lady sitting in front of a desk.

“Welcome, young lovers! Welcome to the White Rose Chapel,” she greeted them.

“We want to get married,” Felicity stated. 

The woman looked from Felicity's white dress to Oliver's bow-tie and tuxedo and then back at Felicity. It looked like she tried hard to not roll her eyes at them.

“I just need your I.D.s, and a payment card and then I can book your wedding ceremony,” she informed them. 

Oliver and Felicity handed them to her. She typed something in her PC and then told them: “The next ceremony would be in 45 minutes. Is that alright with you or maybe a little too fast?” 

Oliver exchanged a look with Felicity and said: “Oh no, that's perfect.”

“It can't be too soon. We have actually been engaged for a few months and then we ended the engagement, okay actually I ended it but that doesn't matter now as we are back together….and now, we are here,” Felicity concluded her babbling.

The woman smiled like Felicity was being really cute and Oliver could only think so as well.

45 minutes later Oliver stood next to a minister at the front of the little chapel and eagerly waited for Felicity to enter through the doors.  
Suddenly a tune started to play. Oliver recognized the melody but it was definitely not a wedding march. And then, he remembered, it was theme song of “Pirates of the Caribbean”. He remembered watching the movie with Felicity. 

“I love this theme. Everything feels badass when you do it while listening to this theme,” Felicity had commented, but he would have never guessed that included walking down the aisle. Felicity was such a nerd. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle a little at Felicity's choice of music. And then  
the door opened and Felicity walked in. Oliver forgot to breath for a moment. Rationally thinking, he knew that he had seen Felicity in that pretty white dress all day long, but this, this was what he had been waiting for months. Or maybe his whole life? Every step she took looked gracefully as the skirt of her dress swung back and forth with her leg-movements, making her legs look incredibly long. Her hair was falling loosely over her shoulders as their earlier make-out session had destroyed any hair styling that Felicity had made before she had shown up in the bunker.   
A smile slowly spread over Felicity's face as she walked towards him. She held his gaze all the way long and when she reached him, he leaned over to give her a light kiss on the forehead. A small gesture with great meaning. A kiss on the forehead was their hello and goodbye. 

“Felicity and Oliver, I'm thrilled to be part of your special day. You prepared your own vows?” the minister asked them.

Felicity and Oliver nodded. 

“Oliver, you may say your vows now,” the minister said. 

Oliver focused on Felicity and began: “Felicity, when I first met you, I had no idea that this meeting would change my whole life, but I knew immediately that there was something special about you. And I was right. I can't imagine my life without you. Without your kindness, your intelligence, your passion and your undying belief in me. You give me strength, trust and love and most importantly you make me so happy every day. I love you, Felicity and I want to spend the rest of my life trying my hardest to make you as happy as you make me.”

A single tear was running down Felicity's cheek as Oliver finished his vows and slipped the golden wedding band on her finger. She smiled down at her hand and then up at Oliver.

Before she could say her own vows, she sniffed loudly and said: “Oliver, I had a pretty bad crush on you even before we officially met. And I told myself that it was ridiculous, unthinkable really, that we would end up together. But then I got know you, to really know you and I realized with every day I spent with you that I fell a little deeper in love with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You pulled me right along with you into your adventures and I can't wait to go on our next adventure together.”

Felicity placed his wedding ring where it belonged and their hands stayed intertwined. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the minister said. Finally. “You may kiss.” 

Oliver didn't need to be told twice and leaned in to kiss Felicity, pulling her closer against his chest with his strong arms. When they broke apart, huge grins spread across both their faces. 

“We did it!” Felicity whispered gleefully.

“We did!” Oliver agreed, just as excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this update took so long. First I didn't have time to write and then I couldn't write. I don't really know but writing this chapter was pretty hard for me and I'm not that pleased with the result. So I decided that this is not the last chapter of this fic. There are two more to come. So this is really just fluff and a wedding we all want to happen on the show soon. Thank you for commenting!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver come back to the bunker. But not everyone is happy about their secret wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, really. So here you go. One more chapter to go. I hope you enjoy this one.

“You did not!” Thea stormed into the middle of the bunker and stopped next to Felicity's workstation. Felicity turned around, surprised. She had been tracking down some leads, well, at least she had tried but Oliver's workout on the salmon ladder had distracted her. Oliver jumped down, sweat running down his naked torso. It was amazing...   
But Felicity forced herself to look at Thea.

“We did what?” she asked Thea.

“Hold up you hands where I can see them! Both of you!” Thea demanded.

Oliver was so caught off guard that he actually did as his sister had told him. Felicity followed his lead. They both hold up their hands defensively. 

“There!” Thea pointed from Oliver to Felicity. “How dare you…? How dare you get married without inviting me? Inviting any of the team?”

Oliver made an adorable “Shit, we got busted” expression and Felicity tried her most innocent smile.

“Sorry, Speedy, we couldn't wait any longer,” Oliver said, his hands were still in the air but now he frowned at them and cautiously, as if he was expecting an attack from Thea, he withdrew them.

“It's been three damn years and you couldn't wait a single day longer?” 

That comment was from John. He had just entered the bunker with Laurel. Instinctively Felicity stepped a little closer toward Oliver as their three fellow Team Arrow members surrounded them with furious, yet rather smug expressions. 

“We're really sorry,” Felicity stammered, “but we didn't want to make a great fuss about it. Our wedding, hell our entire relationship, got constantly disturbed. We just didn't want to take any more chances.” She looked up at Oliver, who was looking back down at her and pulled her to his side. She rested her head against his broad shoulder. For a moment they were in their own little world. But then Thea cleared her throat and pulled them back into reality.

“We get that. Really, we all just want you to be happy. But we would have loved to be part of your happy day. Your wedding,” there was longing in her voice. 

“How did you find out about it anyway?” Oliver asked Thea. 

Thea just rolled her eyes and held her phone under her brother's nose: “I read the news.”

“But how…?” Oliver started.

Felicity sat down in front of her computers and typed away. A second later, an article popped up.  
“Secret Olicity wedding in Vegas,” the caption read. 

Oliver leaned over Felicity's shoulder as they both read the article: “Star City's darlings Oliver Queen, former mayoral candidate and Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Technologies, finally said yes! Olicity, as the media calls them, share one of the most exciting and romantic love stories in recent years.

“Oliver Queen is famous for surviving a shipwreck which killed his father and meant that he had to spend five years on a hellish island in the North China sea. According to rumors, he met Felicity Smoak, an IT specialist, at his parents' company Queen Consolidated soon after he had returned home. We don't know exactly when their friendship turned into love but from what friends of the couple have reported, the heart eyes started right when Oliver appointed Felicity as his executive assistant. The blond genius, she graduated from MIT with 19, completely turned the head of the former playboy. Unfortunately QC was lost to Mr Queen and apparently so was Felicity's love.

“After OC was purchased by Ray Palmer and subsequently renamed as “Palmer Technologies”, Felicity became vice president of Ray Palmer and had a romantic affair with Ray Palmer, who sadly died during a failed experiment at PT and had appointed Felicity as CEO upon his death. 

“But Felicity and Oliver had set of to a mysterious journey to rekindle their relationship. No one knew where exactly they went but last October the couple returned home to Star City and soon after that Oliver announced that he would be running for mayor. His campaign was largely founded by Palmer Tech. He made quite a promising candidate for our next mayor and Felicity saved Palmer Tech from bankruptcy. Their future looked very bright. Oliver's proposal to Felicity at a campaign event around Christmas was quite impressive as he gave a moving speech about how Felicity was the one who lights his way. Then he got down on his knee to ask her if she would make him the happiest man on the face of the earth. Of course, she had said yes. Who wouldn't?

“But just minutes after this wonderful moment, Oliver and Felicity were shot at. Felicity suffered from a severe wound to her spine and was subsequently paralyzed. In February Oliver unexpectedly pulled out of his race for mayor and rumors started to spread that Felicity had ended their engagement. Maybe these two events were somehow related? Anyway, it looked pretty bad for Olicity. But then, the miracle happened. Felicity was able to walk again because of an implantable bio stimulant designed by Palmer Tech. And now, she could walk down the aisle to say the vows to her beloved Oliver. Finally, we might add.

“Las Vegas might not sound like the number one romantic place for a wedding but Felicity grew up in Vegas and so it must have been lovely to get back to her home town for her wedding. Even though it was a very small ceremony without any friends or family. This seems like a rather odd choice for the couple but maybe there was a hurry? Is there a baby on the way?   
We wish the happy couple the best of luck and keep our reader's tuned on any news concerning a possible addition to the Queen family.“

“Great, not only do they know that we got married. They are also right about the pregnancy,” Felicity said as she finished. 

“How do they always just know?” Oliver asked, puzzled. 

Thea chuckled. “You're still famous, Ollie. Plus, no one wants to read about the really important issues.”

Oliver just sighed in annoyance and asked Felicity: “What do you think about this?”

“It would have gotten to the news sooner or later anyway. This isn't that bad of an article.”

Oliver skimmed over it again: “Yes, we have had worse. But seriously, aren't there more interesting things than our relationship?” He shook his head and switched away from the article.

“But what about us?” Thea demanded.

“Huh?” Oliver frowned. 

“We wanted to be part of your wedding!” she reminded him. 

Felicity looked at Oliver and they had one of their wordless conversation. Oliver nodded. 

“Again, we'd like to apologize that we did this without telling any of you guys. And obviously we'd love to have you be part of our wedding as well, so we'll throw a little party tonight at the loft. You three, Lyla and my mum and Lance are all invited. How about that?” 

“Sounds good,” John said. 

“Lovely,” Laurel added.

Thea still looked dissatisfied. “That's not really the same as being part of your wedding, you know.”

“Thea,” Oliver started and stepped closer to his sister, “I'm sorry but the wedding has already happened and we can't change it now. Maybe someday, when our lives are less crazy we can have a big wedding ceremony with hundred of people or something like that. But right now, it's better to get as little people involved as possible.”

“I didn't even get to throw a bachelorette party for my sister-in-law,” she grumbled but she seemed to recover from the shock of their secret wedding. 

“What would have been the point in it, if I couldn't get drunk?” Felicity laughed, “but thanks for thinking of that, sister-in-law.” Felicity pulled Thea into a hug. 

“Congratulations! I'm really happy for you two,” Thea whispered as she hugged Felicity back. And then Laurel hugged both Felicity and Oliver.

“I'm also really glad you two found your back to each other. You deserve all the happiness,” she told them and finally it was John's turn to hug his two best friends.

“Just promise me one thing, okay?” he asked them.

“Anything,” Felicity answered immediately but Oliver was warier and asked: “What is it?”

“I still want to deliver my best man's speech.”

Oliver grinned: “Of course, man.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk about what it means to become a parent.

Oliver could hear Felicity's footsteps echo though the mostly empty house. It's been three weeks since they had moved into their new home and a lot of furniture was still to be set into place. This was the third house he moved into with Felicity, a fact that filled him with incredible happiness.

Still this time was different. When they had looked for houses, they had considered their children. That they wanted more than one was a fact they could easily agree on. Felicity had always hated being an only child and Oliver wouldn't want to know what his life would have been without Thea. But the number of children had nearly caused their first crisis as a married couple. Felicity had argued that two would be enough since they had a busy life and she wanted to play an important part in their childrens' lives. But Oliver had claimed that he wanted more than two or at least he wanted to have a daughter at some point. When the doctor had told them, they'd have a boy, Oliver had been joyful and he still was. A healthy, little baby boy. He imagined what he could do with him and he thought of all the things he missed when William grew up. 

But now he had technically two sons and he'd love to have a daughter. A little Felicity, who he could carry around and kiss even when the boys wouldn't want to be kissed anymore. A smart and strong girl who would probably become president or find an amazing way to make this world better. He would be so proud of them. But then he wondered if they could be proud of him as well. His father might have died for him to survive but his father had also played a huge part in destroying this city in the first place. And his mother had always claimed how much she loved her children but not enough to tell Thea the truth about her father and to not be part of an organization that caused the devastating earthquake that killed Thea's brother. What would his children think of him? He had killed people. He had fought in many battles. He still woke up in some nights, bathed in sweat and just happy that Felicity was beside him again. 

Felicity's footsteps had stopped and he looked up. His wife, he just loved the sound of this, even though he didn't say the words out loud, was leaning against the door frame, silently watching him as he was watching her. It was still too early into the pregnancy that Felicity was really showing but her feet had begun to swell so she had switched into comfy, flat shoes. She looked even tinier than usually and sometimes when she stood next to him without her high heels on, he had the strong urge just to pick her up and carry her. But she was still the strongest of them all. 

"Oliver?" Felicity asked gently.

"Yeah?" He pulled out of his thoughts and focused on the present.

"What are you thinking about? And by thinking I mean making grumpy face and being worried," she knew him so well. He had feared she would ask exactly that. She had caught him staring off into the distance a lot lately. Oliver opened his mouth, not entirely sure what to say

"And don't you say nothing," Felicity warned him, recalling what he had told her.

A smile spread across his face and he decided that he would not try to make this smaller than it really was to protect her. She could deal with it...and so could he.

"Felicity, I'm worried that I won't be a good father," he finally told.

"So am I," Felicity replied, stepping closer toward him, "no, no I mean I'm worried that I won't be a good mother. Every parent is...Oliver, you're not alone with this."

"Felicity, I'm sure you'll be a great mom. But I have already failed William. I want to do everything right but I don't know how... We are constantly in mortal danger and so will he. And that might not even be the worst part...who's supposed to take care of him when we are on our night job? Will we have enough time for him? And I want him to grow up in a happy and normal environment, not like us, with a missing father or parents who cared more about themselves and their image than what their children really wanted. I don't know if I can give him that with how messed up my life is."

"Oliver, I understand. I understand why you are worried but I can assure you that you'll be an awesome dad and you know why?"

Oliver waited for her to continue.

"Remember when my psycho ex boyfriend kidnapped me? And when I had to deal with my past? You told me that you were glad that I had gone through the experiences I had because they shaped me into the person I am today...into someone you love. And your life might be messed up but look at you now. You have hope and you inspire people to do their best. You changed my life for the better. 

No one can be a good parent before they are actually a parent, Oliver. But from what I know about you, about how much and how deeply you love, I know you are going to love your child very, very much and when he grows up, he will always know that his father chose to stay. That his father loves him.” Felicity finished her speech. 

“You are amazing. You always just know what to say,” Oliver told her and as he leaned down to kiss her, he could feel the smile against his lips. 

“I'm proud of you, Oliver, “ Felicity whispered as she pulled back.

“For what?” he asked surprised.

“For talking with me about your fear. For opening up and trusting me,” she explained.  
Oliver just looked at her. He loved her so much. “Talking about it made me feel better. I really should do this more often.”

“You know I'm always here for you, right?”

“Yes, I know,” he replied, “thank you.”

“That's what married people,” Felicity said.

“Uh yeah? And is that also what married people do?” Oliver laughed and lifted her up so her legs could lock around his waist, kissing her lovingly. 

“Yeah,” Felicity breathed against his mouth and kissed him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. Took me about a month to finish this fic, better than most of my other fics. I got amazing feedback. Thank you so much for commenting! I hope you enjoy this fluffy ending.


End file.
